


Negotiations

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Chatting & Messaging, Collars, Cybersex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux and Kylo Ren engage in a lively discussion of their interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pi_meson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/gifts).



> This was written for a Tumblr kink meme. pi-meson asked: 67 kylux (phone sex/sexting)

Hux: Ren, come to my quarters immediately. Thanks to Admiral Bokka’s cancellation I have half an hour free.

Ren: my whole fist  
Ren: wait  
Ren: fuck  
Ren: sorry i was in a different window when u popped up

Hux: …

Ren: ill be right there

Hux: Wait. No.  
Hux: Stay where you are.  
Hux: What other window were you typing in?

Ren: nothing

Hux: That answer doesn’t even make grammatical sense, Ren.

Ren: ill come now ok?

Hux: I’m not sure you’re going to get to come at all tonight.

Ren: ??????

Hux: Who. Were you. Talking to?

Ren: ??? nobody

Hux: What was that about your fist?

Ren: fuck hux dont ask me that

Hux: I’ll ask you whatever I please, and you’ll answer.

Ren: dammit hux

Ren: come on

Ren: huuuuuxxxxxxxx

Hux: I’m waiting.

Ren: i wanst typing to any1

Hux: Then what WERE you typing?

Ren: hux pls

Hux: Answer.

Ren: just personal stuff

Hux: Like…a diary?

Hux: I’m waiting, Ren. Was it a diary?

Ren: yes

Hux: Documenting your sexual exploits, were you? Only I know *I* am not acquainted with your whole fist, so I wonder who else you’ve been fucking?

Ren: no  
Ren: thats not  
Ren: hux  
Ren: just let me come over

Hux: We’re done, Ren.

Ren: no look  
Ren: its not stuff ive done its stuff i want to do  
Ren: wth u

Ren: hux u didnt block me did u  
Ren: say smth

Ren: hux its ok its just ideas u dont have to do it

Hux: Let me get this straight. You want to put your fist inside me.

Ren: yea  
Ren: i mean it would take awhile  
Ren: id work u up to it  
Ren: every day id finger u open more  
Ren: was thinking maybe a butt plug too?  
Ren: or like a bunch of plugs and just work up to bigger and bigger  
Ren: and then ud be ready  
Ren: and id make u take my whole fist  
Ren: fill u up so full hux  
Ren: show u how much u can take

Hux: I’ll admit, Ren, I am intrigued.

Ren: yessssssss

Hux: But if I allow you to act on this fantasy, you’ll have to agree to one of mine.

Ren: what  
Ren: ill do it

Hux: Will you? Will you wear a special collar, a collar just for you, at all times? When you’re working? Even sometimes when you sleep?

Ren: fuck  
Ren: yes hux give me a collar

Hux: Mmm. You’ll wear it while you kneel before me, waiting for permission to suck my cock.

Ren: yea

Hux: I’ll slip my finger beneath it at the back of your neck, tugging backward just enough for discomfort.

Ren: ill try hard not to choke and ill hold very still for u

Hux: I’ll pull tighter, cutting off your air.

Ren: yessss hux i wont be able to breathe and ill want to like reach up and tear ur hand off but i wont  
Ren: ill kneel for u and let u choke me and ill feel all floaty and wait for everything to go black

Hux: I’ll let you breathe again, slip my finger out and let you gasp for breath, and I’ll tell you what a good boy you are.

Ren: ill be so hard hux

Hux: Will you? Are you hard now?

Ren: yes

Hux: But I won’t touch you. I’ll look at your big red cock, how precome has already started dripping from the tip, and I’ll tell you how depraved you are.

Ren: yes pls

Hux: You’re a filthy animal, desperate for my cock, desperate for my mouth, desperate even just for a single finger. Anything you can get.

Ren: yes

Hux: I’ll clip a leash to your collar and lead you to the bed.

Ren: yes omg

Hux: You’ll crawl on all fours like the creature you are.

Ren: yes ill crawl behind u as u tug on the leash  
Ren: feeling u choke me

Hux: I’ll sit back against the headboard and spread my legs comfortably, then invite you to crawl up between them. You’ll have the job of getting me hard, with your mouth.

Ren: i bet ur already hard

Hux: I slap you across your impertinent face.

Ren: oooh  
Ren: i mean  
Ren: sorry  
Ren: the slap stings and my eyes water a little  
Ren: i lean down and rub my face against ur balls  
Ren: kinda just sniff u and lick u  
Ren: then i lick ur cock  
Ren: straight up the side and over the tip

Hux: Yes, good.

Ren: i fondle ur balls with one hand

Hux: No. Hands behind your back. Mouth only.

Ren: u liek making it hard

Hux: You’d better like making it hard.

Ren: oh haha

Ren: ok i flick my tongue over the tip of ur cock

Hux: You get a nice taste of precome.

Ren: i lick it all up  
Ren: so hungry for ur come  
Ren: i take ur cock head in my mouth and lick all over it

Hux: Yes. This is very satisfactory.

Ren: hux ugh

Hux: All right, fine.  
Hux: Ahhh. Yes. Good boy.

Ren: i whine and start sucking

Hux: *Very* good boy.

Ren: i take u as deep as i can  
Ren: ur cock slams into the back of my throat  
Ren: but i don’t gag

Hux: Since when?

Ren: hux ffs

Hux: I slide my finger along the edge of the collar, brushing your skin lightly, watching your neck turn pink from the effort of sucking me off. And from your arousal.

Ren: i moan around your cock

Hux: I hook my finger into the collar and jerk my hips up, holding you in place as I fuck into your mouth.

Ren: uggggggggh yes  
Ren: i suck as hard as i can and lick all over u

Hux: Suddenly I yank back on the collar, pulling you off my cock.

Ren: i gasp and choke a lil

Hux: I gaze into your flushed, panting face. Your lips are full and wet with spit and your eyes are huge and wanting. I urge you back into a kneel and watch your hard cock bob up against your stomach.

Ren: yes its so hard hux

Hux: You’ve been a good boy, so I’ll let you come after all. I pull you forward again so that you’re straddling me, our cocks flush against each other. Then I jab two fingers into your desperate mouth.

Ren: i moan and suck on ur fingers and rub against u

Hux: Bring us both off with your hand, Ren.

Ren: i wrap my hand around our cocks and stroke em

Hux: Your slick spit is all over my cock and it gets on your hand and spreads to your cock too as you pump our cocks together.

Ren: yessss it feels so good hux

Hux: I keep my fingers in your mouth, almost choking you, watching you gasp for air as you work our cocks. I lick my lips and think about how you’re mine, how you’ll come for me when I tell you.

Ren: yes  
Ren: yes ill come when u say hux

Hux: Come now, Ren. Spill your seed all over your hand and slick it down the lengths of our cocks. Keep working yourself until you’re so oversensitive it hurts.

Ren: fuck

Hux: Did you come for me?

Ren: yes i came so hard

Hux: Good. Very good boy. I pull my fingers out of your mouth and drag them across your cheek, spreading your spit all over your skin.

Ren: did u come

Hux: Almost. I’m close.

Ren: hux im urs  
Ren: ill wear ur collar all day where u can see it  
Ren: ill kneel for u  
Ren: ill do whatever u want  
Ren: ill swallow ur come or u can come on my face  
Ren: or my back or anywhere

Hux: I shove you down on the bed, straddle your chest, and pump myself until I come, leaving streaks all across your face.

Ren: i gasp and stick out my tongue to catch as much as i can

Hux: Greedy boy. Clean yourself up. Swallow it all.

Ren: i wipe my face off with my fingers and suck on my fingers till theyre clean

Hux: Yes. Good boy.

Ren: hux can i come over now

Hux: Unfortunately it’s time for my next meeting. Which I’ll have to attend via holo, as I can’t very well go down to the meeting room like this.

Ren: like what

Hux: I’m sure you can imagine.

Ren: tell me

Hux: I’ve made rather a mess. I’ll have to stay seated at my desk.

Ren: is there come on ur pants

Hux: Yes, Ren, there is come on my pants. Now stop talking to me so I can attend my meeting.

Hux: Ren?

Ren: yes hux

Hux: You can come by later, at the start of gamma shift.  
Hux: And we can get started on your little idea.


End file.
